


All that is unspoken / Всё несказанное

by Lodowiec, NadiaYar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Outbound Flight - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: F/M, Fantastic, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lodowiec/pseuds/Lodowiec, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadiaYar/pseuds/NadiaYar
Summary: Спустя годы Мэрис задавалась вопросом, было ли правдой хоть что-нибудь из того, что она узнала тогда о Трауне, или все это — часть более крупной игры.





	All that is unspoken / Всё несказанное

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All that is unspoken](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/420575) by BetaReject. 



> Канон: РВ

Мэрис не знала, удача или проклятие привели к тому, что её корабль не просто сломался, но был захвачен «Химерой». Не ожидала и встречи с её печально известным адмиралом. Кореллианская контрабандистка на самом деле даже не знала, что Траун находится на борту этого разрушителя. Со встречи Мэрис с чисским командиром прошли годы. Тогда он был красистором, а она — молодым пилотом под наставничеством жадного контрабандиста. Теперь Митт’рау’нуруодо стал знаменитым адмиралом, который прославился не только благородством и тактическим гением, но и беспощадной жестокостью. Мэрис же вкладывалась в контрабанду на постоянной основе, подрабатывала корабельным механиком, иногда медсестрой или даже наемницей — все, что помогало держаться на плаву, среди звезд. Она еще не встречала чисского командира с момента прибытия на его корабль. Мэрис не ожидала встречи, отчасти даже боялась. Некоторые воспоминания лучше оставить в прошлом.

Глядя в огромные иллюминаторы длинного коридора, Мэрис вдруг поняла, что не помнит, когда любовалась звездами последний раз. В поздний час коридор был едва освещен, и у Мэрис возникло чувство, будто она плывёт среди звезд одна, без корабля. Лишь спёртый воздух — обыкновенная проблема кораблей — напоминал, что она не дома. Сложив руки на груди, она глубоко вздохнула и закрыла глаза, позволяя мыслям течь куда вздумается.

_Расскажи мне о твоем мире. На что он похож?_

Мэрис снова будто бы слышала его утончённый акцент, видела на губах тень улыбки. Когда они стали общаться с глазу на глаз, цель заключалась в том, чтобы практиковать языковые навыки, разобраться в культурных различиях. Вести разговоры наедине было его идеей. Ее же идея была говорить исключительно на чеунхе, языке его расы. Далее они вели негласную игру, в которой один описывал на чеунхе образ, место или разумное существо, а другой угадывал, что именно описал первый. Детская игра — но она позволила Мэрис понять столь многое о Митт’рау’нуруодо и о самой себе. Теперь, спустя годы Мэрис задавалась вопросом, было ли правдой хоть что-нибудь из того, что она узнала тогда о Трауне, или все это — часть более крупной игры.

_Предложение остается в силе, если ты когда-нибудь решишь принять его, Мэрис._

Слова Жоржа эхом отозвались в мыслях, и Мэрис нахмурилась. Империя была далека от совершенной утопии, которую обещали публике. Повстанческие ячейки, однако, тоже отнюдь не невинны. Кар’дас избрал свой путь, равно как и Траун. Мэрис слишком хорошо знала и то, и другое и отчаянно желала, чтобы было что-то третье.

Трудно было забыть остекленевшие глаза и безжизненные лица множества жертв, погибших от рук имперских армий. Эти акты «чистки» и «очищения» должны были уничтожить повстанческое движение и устрашить тех, кто осмеливался сомневаться в действующем режиме. Однако когда Мэрис оказалась посреди нескольких городков, подвергшихся массированной бомбардировке имперских масс-драйверов, она не могла представить, что нужно сделать, чтобы заслужить такую жестокую, ужасную кончину. В то время ее работа заключалась в доставке медицинских принадлежностей в местный полевой госпиталь, где пытались помочь немногим выжившим. Мэрис прилетела в самый день бомбардировки и знала — она никогда не забудет встреченные картины ужаса.

Воздух полнился вонью разложения, дым и пепел больших погребальных костров разъедали глаза. Отовсюду к её ушам доносились мольбы о помощи и рыдания скорбящих выживших. Несмотря на отсутствие знаний и опыта, Мэрис принялась оказывать помощь. Именно там она осознала, что никому никогда не позволят сохранить нейтралитет, когда речь идет о выборе между Империей и Сопротивлением. Сначала местные города разорили повстанцы, отняли необходимые продукты и припасы. Когда же они ушли, прибыла имперская армия во главе с самим лордом Вейдером, чтобы закончить то, что повстанцы начали.

Инстинкты предупредили Мэрис о том, что она больше не одна, и тут же из головы вылетели все мысли, а тело напряглось. Чувства обострились, уловив чье-то приближение сзади. Шаги были едва слышны, но достаточно тяжелы, чтобы дать ей знать, что ее _спутник_ — мужчина. Он остановился рядом, и на мгновение Мэрис замерла. Если бы он хотел что-то сказать, она была уверена — уже сказал бы.

Мэрис стояла, смотрела на звезды, выделяя созвездия, которые помогли ей определить местоположение корабля, и чувствовала, как спокойный мужской взгляд внимательно ее изучает. Не требовалось оглядываться, чтобы понять, кто рядом. Она неуверенно улыбнулась, хотя желудок у неё сжался. Трудно было забыть страшное открытие о гибели «Сверхдальнего перелета» и тот факт, что Траун попросил Кар’даса скрыть от нее правду.

Это заставляло задуматься и о правдивости остальных окружающих Трауна слухов. Однако и вычеркнуть из памяти то короткое время, что они провели вместе, прежде чем их пути разошлись, было бы не легче. Молчание между ними было уютным, и через несколько минут Мэрис осмелилась поднять взгляд.

И наткнулась на багряные глаза, преисполненные спокойствия. Он был уже не тем, кого она когда-то знала, и Мэрис понимала, что Траун видит в ее глазах то же. Они улыбнулись друг другу, и в этой улыбке спрятались все слова, что они никогда не произнесут.

— Вы все еще любите смотреть на звезды? — спросила она, с легкостью нарушив тишину.

— Когда позволяет время, — мягко ответил он, не отрывая взгляда. Выражение его лица смягчилось.

Мэрис молча повернулась назад к звездам.

Взгляд Митт’рау’нуруодо еще на миг задержался на ней, прежде чем в свою очередь обратиться к огромным окнам.

Она не знала, как долго они стояли бок о бок, ни словом более не обмолвившись; это и не имело значения. Молчание между ними несло эмоциональный вес, который Мэрис за всю жизнь испытывала только с ним одним. Ни слова не было произнесено, но сказано было очень много. Однако как бы она ни хотела забыть все слухи, доказательства и истину, это было невозможно. Ей предстояло принять кое-какие решения, выполнить обещания и приступить к определенным планам. У нее было много вопросов, требовавших ответов и объяснений. Но время для них было неподходящим, и Мэрис с большой неохотой подарила своему спутнику вежливую примирительную улыбку, прежде чем оставить одного.

Удаляясь по темному коридору, Мэрис чуяла на себе бдительный багряный взгляд чисского адмирала. Он ее изучал. Кое-что между ними осталось прежним, и Мэрис впервые за незапамятные времена почувствовала надежду на будущее.

**Author's Note:**

> * - отсылка к фанфику "The Kiss" того же автора. Перевод есть на Фикбуке - https://ficbook.net/readfic/6652154


End file.
